call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts
Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts ist die PlayStation 2-Version von Call of Duty: World at War. Das Spiel verfügt über 13 Missionen und neue Charaktere. Als Spielerbewertung wurde dieses Spiel mit 70% ausgezeichnet, dies entspricht der Kategorie "Lohnt sich nicht". Handlung Krieg im Pazifik Guadalcanal - 9. Februar 1943 Kurz nach seiner Grundausbildung wird der Rekrut Privat Joe Miller unter dem Kommando von Sergeant Roebuck nach Guadalcanal entsandt. Die 1. Marinedivision der Amerikaner hatte das Ziel, die Insel von Truppen der Imperialen Japanischen Armee zu befreien. Nachdem der Großteil der Insel gesichert wurde, flüchteten ein paar der japanischen Truppen auf Schiffen. Die Schlacht auf Solomon Island endet mit einem Sieg des United States Marine Corps. Betio Island - 20. - 21. November 1943 Nach dem Sieg auf Solomo Island wurde die 1. Marinedivision nach Betio Island entsandt, um dort die Artellerie der Imperialen Japanischen Armee zu zerstören, damit weitere amerikanische Truppen auf der Insel landen können. Auf dem Weg zu der Hauptartellerie in der Mitte der Insel ereilte Roebuck ein Hilferuf eines amerikanischen Piloten, der von japanischen Luft-Abwehr-Geschützen abgeschossen wurde. Das Team erledigte die Flak-Stellungen und zerstörte anschließend die zwei Artelleriegeschütze. Gleich einen Tag darauf kam der nächste Befehl: Das Sichern der Flugfelder. Zudem sollte die 1. Marinedivision noch der 8. Division unter die Arme greifen, da diese starke Verluste erleiden musste. Als die US-Streitkräfte dann aber das japanische Hauptquartier einnehmen, rollen amerikanische Sherman-Panzer auf und merzen den japanischen Gegenangriff aus. Saipan Island - 15. Juni 1944 Mehr als ein halbes Jahr später war das nächste Ziel die Insel Saipan Island. Ihr Ziel dieses Mal ? Die Insel größtenteils einnehmen und den Weg zum Berg Tapochau freiräumen, um weiter vorzurücken. Der Trupp musste sich aber erstmal von seinen Stellungen im Wald freikämpfen und durch den Strand in die Bunkeranlagen. Als die Bunker gesichert wurden, mussten die US-Streitkräfte ins offene Feld laufen. Dort allerdings erwarteten ihnen Panzer und halb Japan. Die Marine Corps verteidigten sich bestmöglich, bis Artellerieunterstützung eintraf und der Weg bis zum Berg Tapochau frei war. Berg Tapochau - 25. Juni 1944 Zehn Tage nach den Ereignissen am Fuße des Berges kam das United States Marine Corps oben an. Ganz oben im Berg schossen Japanische Artelleriegeschütze auf die amerikanischen Schiffe im Wasser, diese sollten also außer Gefecht werden. Gleich zu Beginn wurde der Trupp angegriffen und leicht dezimiert. Roebuck erhielt die Information, dass die Japaner eine Waffenlieferung erwarten und abgelenkt werden seien. Also der perfekte Zeitpunkt für einen Hinterhalt. Als alle dort anwesenden japanischen Truppen erledigt wurden, ging es weiter in den Berg hinein und in ein unterirdisches System, durch das sie zu dem Geschützen kamen und diese zerstören konnten. Winteroffensive Ettelbrück - 23. Dezember 1944 Einen Tag vor Heilig Abend marschiert die 80. Infanteriedivision der Amerikaner in Ettelbrück, Luxemburg ein. Ihre einzige Stütze ist die Panzerkolonne der Baker Kompanie. Dieses Mal wird die Schlacht aus Sicht von Private Lucas Gibson erzählt. Das Ziel ist es, die Stadt einzunehmen und so den Weg bis nach Bastogne sichern. Die Einnahme der Stadt verlief im groß und ganzen ohne größere Probleme. Die Sherman-Panzer der Baker Kompanie sicherten die MG-Nester der Deutschen und zurückblieb ein ganzes Waffenlager der deutschen Truppen. Irgendwo vor Bastogne - 25. Dezember 1944 Während die 80. Infanteriedivision die Stadt Ettelbrück sichert, rollen die Panzer von Alex McCall Richtung Bastogne, um die 6. britische Airborne Division dort wieder zu treffen. Auf dem Weg dorthin mussten sie durch ein kleines Waldgebiet und dann durch ein kleines Dorf, wo sie feindliche Panzerschreck-Einheiten und Tiger-Panzer erwarteten. McCalls Panzerkolonne verliert in etwa ein Drittel ihrer Panzer, bevor sie weiter nach Bastogne vorrücken können. Bastogne - 28. Dezember 1944 Nun kommt der vierte Erzähler ins Spiel - Tom Sharpe aus der 6. britischen Airborne Division. McCalls Panzer sind ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Bastogne, haben aber leichte Verspätung. Sergeant Maddock allerdings befield trotz den Umständen die Stadt anzugreifen und das Waffenlager in der Stadtmitte zu zerstören. Als sie das Waffenlager zerstörten, starteten die Deutschen einen Gegenangriff und griffen das Haus an, indem sich die Briten verschanzten. Erst nachdem die Briten den Gegenangriff abgewehrt hatten, rollten McCalls Panzer in die Stadt ein. Bure - 4. Januar 1945 Nach dem Sieg in Deutschland wird die 6. nach Bure entsandt, um einen hochrangigen britischen Offizier namens Captain Randall zu evakuieren, da dessen Truppen starke Verluste erleiden musste und nun mit den restlichen Soldaten an einer alten, zerstörten Kirche von deutschen Soldaten festgenagelt wird. Sergeant Maddock soll diesen Rettungsversuch leiten. Die Briten wissen schon, was auf sie zukommen wird, trotzdem werden sie von Minen auf der Fahrbahn überrascht und ihr Team wird gleich zu Beginn um die Häfte dezimiert. Deutsche Panzer, Halbkettenfahrzeuge und Truppen setzten alles darauf, die restlichen Briten zu eliminieren, bis der erste Hoffnungsschlag durch britische Bomber eintrifft. Durch diese Bomber gelangen sie schließlich zur Kirche und können Captain Randall sichern. Die Deutschen allerdings haben sich derweil gesammelt und starteten einen riesigen Gegenangriff, indem nur ca. acht Briten überleben. Diese werden mit zwei Jeeps aus der Stadt evakuiert, doch einer der Jeeps wird am Stadtrand von einem deutschen Tiger-Panzer erfasst und getroffen. Die einzigen Überlebenden aus der Schlacht von Bure sind: Private Tom Sharpe, Corporal Taylor, Sergeant Maddock und Captain Randall. Sieg in Europa Wesel, Deutschland - 28. März 1945 Nach der verherrenden Niederlage in Bure zieht die 6. britische Airbornedivision nach Deutschland über den Rhein nach Wesel. Ihr Ziel ist es, deutsche Artellerie zu zerstören und die Stadt so lange zu halten, bis britische Verstärkung eintrifft. Die Deutschen versuchten, die Artelleriegeschütze mit Nebelwerfern und Panzern zu beschützen, doch die 6. konnte sich in einem zerstörten Haus verschanzen, indem genug Munition war, um die feindlichen Truppen lange genug zurück zu halten. Die Briten nahmen die Stadt ein und sammelten ihre Männer für die große Schlacht in Berlin. Braunau am Inn - 7. Februar 1945 Die 80. Infanteriedivision der Amerikaner beginnt um 0700 mit dem Angriff auf Braunau. Die erste Welle beginnt mit Sherman-Panzer, die jedoch von einem deutschen Bomber auf der einer Brücke zerstört werden. Das Primärziel der US-Streitkräfte ist es, zwei deutsche Raketen zu zerstören, die sich bereit machen, Braunau zu verlassen. Durch die engen Häuserabschnitte wird es zu einem Häuserkampf, bis sie zu den Bunkeranlagen kommen. Vor den Bunkeranlagen befindet sich jedoch ein deutsches Lager, das aber von amerikanischen Bombern bombadiert wird. Nun machen sich die Amerikaner durch die Bunker auf den Weg zu den Raketen. Kurz vor der Ankunft der 80. hören sie schon die erste Rakete starten und losfliegen. Letztendlich kann Private Lucas Gibson eine Bombe an der zweiten Rakete anbringen und diese zerstören, als sie gerade starten wollte. Sergeant Mason überreicht Lucas Gibson schließlich die Tapferkeitsmedaille. Sieg im Pazifik Okinawa, Japan - 28. Mai 1945 Die 1. amerikanische Marinedivision startet ihren Angriff auf Okinawa. Ihr Ziel: Bis zur Shuri Linie vorstoßen und den japanischen Widerstand ausmerzen. Ganz vorne mit dabei: Sergeant Roebucks Männer. Die Marines bekommen Unterstützung von einem Sherman-Panzer und Flammenwerfertruppen. Die offenen Felder werden mit dem Panzer angegriffen und die Bunkeranlagen mit den Flammenwerfern ausgeräuchert, bis sie schließlich von der Infanterie endgültig gesichert werden. Als alle Gegner vor der Shuri Linie erledigt sind, wird Roebuck von Captain Walker in das nächste Ziel eingewiesen. Die Eroberung von Burg Shuri. Angriff auf Burg Shuri - 28. Mai 1945 Noch am selben Tag beginnt der United States Marine Corps der 1. amerikanischen Marinedivision unter dem Kommando von Sergeant Roebuck den Angriff auf die japanische Burg Shuri. An der Shuri Linie befinden sich drei Reihen an Bunkeranlagen, die nacheinander gesichert werden müssen, ehe es an das große Tor der Burg geht. Nachdem die Bunker und Schützengräben gesichert wurden, geht es durch ein großes Tor in den Innenhof, wo sich allmählich ein Hauserkampf bildet. In der großen Halle zeigen sich keine Schäden von der vorherigen Bombadierung durch amerikanische Bomber, deswegen beschließt das Team, noch weiter in die Burg einzudringen und entdecken vier feindliche Flak-88-Geschütze der Japaner. Nachdem diese zerstört wurden, leiten die verbleibenden Japaner einen Gegenangriff ein, den die Marines aber abwehren und die Burg einnehmen können. Charaktere Amerikaner 1. Marinedivision, USMC *Joe Miller (Protagonist) *Polonsky *Roebuck *Carter *Parry (†) *Thompson *Lozano *Cpt. Walker *Carson *Anderson (††) *King *Hamilton *Offiziere (††) *Turner *Dancer (†) *Price (††) *Timms (†) *Fell (†) *Farelly *Hudson *Hickey (†) *Webber (†) *Ward (†) *Hicks (†) *Hatton (†) *Allen (†) *Healey (†) *Clarkson *Goodfrey (††) *Jackson 80. Infanteriedivison *Lucas Gibson (Protagonist) *Mason *Tucker *Wilson (†) *Write (†) *King *Cox (†) Unbekannt *Alex McCall (Protagonist) Briten 6. Luftlandedivision *Tom Sharpe (Protagonist) *Maddock *Rogers (††) *Cooper *Taylor *Davies Unbekannt *Randall *Morgan (††) Missionsübersicht Krieg im Pazifik *Grundausbildung *Tokio-Express *Betio-Angiff *Betio-Flugfelder *Codename "Forager" *Berg Tapochou Winteroffensive *Ettelbrück *Im Elitetempo nach Bastogne *Die Rettung von Bastogne *Die Schlacht von Bure Sieg in Europa *Der Rhein *Braunau am Inn Sieg im Pazifik *Taifun aus Stahl *Burg Shuri Legende (††) = sicherer Tod (†) = möglicher Tod Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts